A (Czwarty Raikage)
|Zdjęcie=Czwarty Raikage.png;Część II A Part III.png;Nowa Era |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=エー |Rōmaji=Ē |Inne nazwy= , |Japoński=Hideaki Tezuka |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=A |Urodziny=1 Czerwca |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 2=47 |Wzrost część 2=198,2 cm |Waga część 2=101,1 kg |Ranga część 2=Kage |Zajęcie=Raikage, Naczelny Lider Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi |Rejestracja Ninja=CL2211 |Przynależność=Kumogakure, Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi |Drużyna=Drużyna Ujarzmiająca Ośmioogoniastego, Duet A-B |Partner=Killer B |Rodzice=A (Trzeci Raikage), |Rodzina=Killer B~Przybrany Brat, Blue B~Kuzyn |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=416 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=152 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! Special |Film=Naruto film: Więzienie krwi |OVA=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG przerywniki anime |Powieść=Tajemna historia Kakashiego: Piorun na lodowym niebie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} jest Kumogakure. Przeszłość thumb|left|Młody Raikage. Chociaż niewiele wiadomo na temat jego osiągnięć jako shinobi, wykazano, że znalazł się w specjalnym zespole Trzeciego Raikage, którego zadaniem było upolowanie i opanowanie Hachibiego, gdy jego Jinchūriki nie był w stanie nad nim zapanować, uwalniając go. Był odpowiedzialny za odcięcie jednego z rogów demona. Jak dowiadujemy się później, Killer B nie jest rodzonym bratem porywczego Raikage. Został on wybrany spośród dzieci na jego partnera. A przeprowadził test, w którym ujawnił się potencjał jednego z dzieci do wykonania podwójnego Lariata. Kiedy już "B" został wybrany, partnerzy zaczęli współpracować. W ich wieloletniej historii, przyszło się zmierzyć nawet z Minato Namikaze - późniejszym Czwartym Hokage. To on''[[Plik:A atakuje Minato.png|thumb|left|''A atakuje Minato.]] podkreślił jak ważna jest więź między braćmi. R''[[Plik:Sekretne pochodzenie ostatecznego tag teamu.png|thumb|''A i B zostają braćmi.]]''aikage bowiem przez wiele lat traktował swojego brata jako kogoś gorszego od siebie, słabszą istotę, którą trzeba się opiekować. Poziom zaufania wioski do niego jest oczywisty, pokazane było także zaufanie Trzeciego Raikage, gdy towarzyszył mu wiele razy stojąc z nim ramię w ramię. Fakt, że jego brat, Killer B został wybrany nowym Jinchūriki sugeruje, że był już przeznaczony na następnego Raikage (w tradycji Kumo jest tak, że Jinchūriki jest blisko spokrewniony z Kage). Wygląd thumb|left|A jako Raikage. Ma wiele podobieństw ze swoim młodszym bratem. Jest wysokim czarnoskórym człowiekiem. Ma białe przylizane włosy z żółtym odcieniem, posiada małe wąsy i brodę. Stracił lewą rękę nieco poniżej łokcia podczas walki z Sasuke Uchiha. Według swojego brata jest leworęczny. Tak samo jak inni Kage, zdaje się nosić płaszcz i kapelusz Kage przez cały czas. Nie nosi koszuli, przez co pokazuje swoją sylwetkę. Ma wytatuowane (czarne) shurikeny na obu ramionach. Na każdym nadgarstku ma złote bransoletki i złoty pas na biodrach z wizerunkiem lwa wyrytego w centrum. Wszystkie te aspekty dają wygląd wrestlera. Osobowość Jest bardzo opiekuńczy i stara się chronić młodszego brata, mimo statusu jaki posiada Killer B jako Jinchūriki, płakał na wiadomość, że jego młodszy brat jest złapany przez Akatsuki. Jednak, gdy okazało się, że Killer B zrobił sobie "wakacje", zaczął być wściekły i przysiągł ukarać młodszego brata. Jest także uparty i łatwo się denerwuje, rozwalił biurko, kiedy wiadomość o pojmaniu brata przez Akatsuki (Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin i Jūgo) dotarła do niego, później zwołał Szczyt Kage i wyruszył, by przedyskutować sprawę o porwaniu Killera B przez Akatsuki. Jego asystentka dała thumb|180px|Karanie B za ucieczkę.mu do zrozumienia, że nie było to po raz pierwszy, gdy Akatsuki porwało kogoś z zapieczętowanym demonem w środku. Sugeruje to, że jest dość destrukcyjne i niedopuszczalne. W walce on sam wykazał, że jest fizycznie brutalny oraz, że wykorzystuje ekstremalne siły fizyczne, by zniszczyć swoich przeciwników. Jest w stanie poświęcić część ciała, aby nie stracić szansy pokonania swoich przeciwników. Umiejętności '''A' jako Raikage i Lider Sojuszu Shinobi jest jednym z najpotężniejszych shinobi. Karin zauważa, że poziom chakry Raikage jest porównywalny z Ogoniastymi Bestiami. Taijutsu Posiada dużą siłę fizyczną, gdy pojawił się po raz pierwszy złamał biurko jednym uderzeniem. Jego siła jest dodatkowo ukazana na Szczycie Kage, kiedy przedziera się przez ściany, podłogi, a nawet złamał miecz Suigetsu (choć miecz już częściowo był pęknięty a stało się to podczas pojedynku Suigetsu z Killerem B). Mimo dużego ciała, Raikage jest bardzo szybki, chwyta gardło Zetsu, zanim ten miał szansę zareagować. Potem, niezbyt się wysilając, skręca kark białego przybysza. Transformacja natury chakry thumb|Transformacja natury Raikage.Organizm Raikage charakteryzuje specyficzna umiejętność "przyspieszania". To daje mu możliwość do rozwijania ogromnych prędkości - sam przyznał, że jest najszybszym, obecnie żyjącym, shinobi. W walce wykorzystuje elektryczną powłokę, która przypomina poświatę Super Saiyanina z Dragon Balla. Dzięki temu jest niewrażliwy na ataki z grupy Raiton. Dodatkowo, elektryczna powłoka wzmacnia jego siłę, szybkość i skoczność. To pozwala mu na walkę z potencjalnie silniejszymi przeciwnikami - bez większych problemów, nie będąc jeszcze Raikage, A odciął jeden z rogów Hachibiego. Wykorzystuje ją, tworząc kombinację chwytów zapaśniczych i elektrycznych ataków. Preferuję walkę w krótkim dystansie, korzystając ze swojej brutalnej siły - jest w stanie jednym uderzeniem zdekapitalizować przeciwnika, lub uszkodzić tak potężną tarczę jaką jest Susanoo. Ogromne pokłady chakry Karin zauważa, że poziom chakry Raikage jest porównywalny z Ogoniastymi Bestiami. Część II Szczyt Kage W drodze na Szczyt Kage towarzyszyli mu dwaj ochroniarze: Darui i C. w drodze do Kraju Żelaza połączyli się z Drużyną Samui, którzy dostarczyli im informacji na temat Sasuke Uchiha nabytych w Konohagakure. C szybko thumb|left|C i Darui towarzyszący Raikage na Szycie Kage.odkrył, że Drużyna Samui jest śledzona przez Naruto Uzumakiego, Kakashiego i Yamato. Raikage powstrzymał ludzi przed atakiem na Naruto i zgodził się wysłuchać tego, co miał do powiedzenia. Naruto prosił Raikage by ten oszczędził Sasuke, ale A stanowczo się temu sprzeciwił i oskarżył Naruto o pomoc przestępcy. Gdy Szczyt Kage się zaczął, A szybko pokazał swoje niezadowolenie z postępowania innych wiosek rozwalając stół przed innymi, zmuszając wszystkich ochroniarzy do osłaniania swoich Kage. Po ich powrocie do swojego stanowiska, podkreślił, że tylko Kumogakure nigdy nie miało przedstawiciela w Akatsuki, ani nigdy nie zatrudniało Akatsuki do walki. Insynuował, że Kandydat na Hokage, Danzō, używał Akatsuki do swoich celów. Zanim zdążył wykazać wiele zastrzeżeń, pojawił się Biały Zetsu powiedział, że w pobliżu jest Sasuke. Raikage od razu chwyta go za gardło i dusi. thumb|left|Zetsu duszony przez Raikage.Po pozbyciu się Białego Zetsu, Raikage i jego ochroniarze natychmiast udali się na spotkanie z Sasuke. Kiedy C powiedziałem mu, że Sasuke jest dokładnie pod nimi, Raikage przebił się przez podłogę, gdzie spotkali Sasuke i jego zespół. Łatwo zniszczył miecz Suigetsu i spowodował przekształcenie się Jūgo w drugi etap jego Przeklętej Pieczęci w celu walki z nim. Mimo, że Jūgo początkowo wydał się mieć przewagę, A był w stanie uderzyć pięścią w dziurę w jego ramionach i piersi oraz uniknąć jego ataków, po czym ostatecznie pokonuje Jūgo. Sasuke Uchiha i A rozpoczęli walkę. Dzięki Trybowi Czakry Uwolnienia Błyskawicy, był w stanie uniknąć większości ataków Sasuke, odrzucił jego miecz i został ledwo rany od jego Chidori. Następnie przystąpił do uderzenia Sasuke, ale atak thumb|Walka Raikage z Sasuke.został zanegowany poprzez wykorzystanie Kokuen no Tate. Sasuke zaatakował poprzez Amaterasu, którego A uniknął. Sasuke pokrył się płomieniami Amaterasu, by zniechęcić A używania fizycznych ataków. Jego wściekłość rośnie, przedarł się przez Amaterasu Shield, lecz to spowodowało złapanie jego lewej ręki płomieniami, udało mu się rozbić obronę i uderzyć Sasuke. Kiedy A przygotowuje kolejny "ostateczny cios" do walki wkracza Gaara, który interweniował, z wykorzystaniem swojego piasku do blokowania ataków. A wyraził swoje niezadowolenie z przerwy w walce, ale Gaara twierdzi, że kontynuując atak tylko spowoduje dodatkowe szkody. Gaara zaczął rozmowę z Sasuke. W oczekiwaniu na zakończenie przemowy Gaary, A uciął sobie ramię, a dla C polecił, aby zatrzymał krwawienie poprzez medyczne ninjutsu, tak aby mógł wrócić do walki. Sasuke zawalił dach poprzez Susanoo. Raikage, Gaara i ich ochroniarze uniknęli ataku gruzu. Sasuke uciekł z sali, aby znaleźć i zabić Danzō. A dowiedział się od Madary, że jego brat jeszcze żyje, te słowa zarówno zszokowały i rozgniewały A. thumb|left|A i Killer B dobijają Kisame.Po ujawnieniu Planu Madary, Kage odmówili oddania Killera B i Naruto Uzumakiego Akatsuki. Tobi wywołał, Czwartą Wielką Wojnę Shinobi i zniknął. Potrzeba stworzenia Sojuszu została ponownie rozpatrzona. Mifune nominował A jako lidera. Pierwszą decyzją było zlokalizować młodszego brata, zanim wpadnie w ręce Akatsuki. Jemu i jego ochroniarzom udało się znaleźć Killera B w czasie walki z Kisame Hoshigakim. Razem, Raikage i jego młodszy brat skrócili o głowę Kisame (klona Zetsu). Po zwycięstwie, gniewnie skarcił B za jego wybryki. Po powrocie do Kumogakure zostali powitani w bramie przez mieszkańców. Czwarta Wielka Wojna Shinobi Po sesji planowania sił zbrojnych Kumogakure, zarządził powiadomić wioski o nowym spotkaniu Kage w ciągu trzech dni. Po burzliwej debacie na temat tego, czy Sojusz powinien ukryć Jinchūrikich, spotkanie kończy się zatwierdzeniem tej sprawy. Kage decydują, że Naruto Uzumaki i Killer B zostaną wysłani do schronienia, jakie A zachował w tajemnicy. Miejsce, okazuje się być odizolowaną wyspą, gdzie on i jego młodszy brat trenowali razem. Raikage nie bierze udziału w walkach, traci jednak cierpliwość, kiedy dowiaduje się, że jego ojciec (Trzeci Raikage) został przywołany na pole bitwy. Po tym jak słyszy, że Kinkaku i Ginkaku zostali wskrzeszeni, natychmiast chce dołączyć do walczących. thumb|A i Tsunade przybywają, aby powstrzymać Naruto i B. Zostaje powstrzymany przez Shikaku, który uspokaja porywczego Kage, twierdząc, że A ma wydawać rozkazy i być autorytetem, nie walczyć. Raikage, wysłuchując później taktyki starszego Nary, przyznaje, ze Konoha ma naprawdę utalentowanych shinobi dlatego tak ciężko było ją pokonać. Jest później widziany razem z Tsunade gdy staje na przekór dwóm jinchūriki, Naruto i Killer B. A z początku próbuje przekonać Uzumakiego i Bee do powrotu, ale gdy ci odmawiają, wpada w szał i atakuje ich bez wahania, było widać, że był gotowy obojgu zabić w celu uniemożliwienia zdobycia ich przez Tobiego. Kiedy Raikage chciał zabić jinchūriki Dziewięcioogoniastego został powstrzymany przez Jinchūriki Ośmioogoniastego, który użył Samehady jednego z Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza, Kisame Hoshigaki. Gdy ten atak się nie thumb|left|Naruto unika ciosu A.powiódł, rozpoczyna się rozmowa i retrospekcje z młodości obydwóch braci, kiedy trwał trening nad techniką Lariat, by wyłonić partnera do dwuosobowej drużyny dla Raikage, wygrał B i to właśnie wtedy zyskał swój przydomek w skrócie "B" oraz kiedy shinobi spotkali Minato Namikaze i ten powiedział że jest coś wyjątkowego w B, czego on nie posiada. Niespodziewanie Tsunade staje po stronie Naruto i jinchūriki Hachibiego. Po długich i wyczerpujących słowach Raikage pozwala nim ruszać na pole bitwy, wierząc że sobie poradzą. Kiedy Uchiha Madara zostaje wskrzeszony, Raikage wraz z Hokage wyruszają na pole walki walczyć z Madarą, gdzie spotykają pozostałych Kage. Ciekawostki * Jego imię w języku angielskim to litera "A". Jest to podobne do imion Killer B, C, F i J, które są wymawiane jak litery "B", "C", "F" i "J". * Było wiadomo, że jest leworęczny, ale w czasie Szczytu Kage, odciął sobie ramię, aby zapobiec dalszym szkodom spowodowanych przez Amaterasu Sasuke. * W mandze jego Zbroja Błyskawic ma kolor żółty, a w anime niebieski. Cytaty * Ninja nie powinien tak łatwo korzyć się przed innymi, ninja szanują działania i siłę. * Nie powinno być kompromisów pomiędzy ninja. * Historia rasy ludzkiej to historia wojny od czasów trzech wielkich wojen shinobi. * Najważniejsze że mam obie prawe ręce tą i ...ciebie (do Daruiego) Odniesienia es:A en:A Kategoria:Shinobi Chmury Kategoria:Kage